Hyperdimension Overclocked F: Going Viral
by MAuthorian - Remited
Summary: Sequel story to Hyperdimension Overclocked and it takes place after everything that happened there. Andrew gets cursed to be a viral beast and has landed in a new world. How will he cope with this and will he get home? As the last story, it's a harem story, too.
1. Things Get Hairy

**This is one of my Hyperdimension Neptunia crossover sequel stories! It's going to crossover with Fairy Fencer F, yay! Both Hyperdimension Neptunia and Fairy Fencer F is owned by Idea Factory/Compile Heart. Let's get it on!**

* * *

Several months after the first story, Andrew's dimension's time, Andrew is actually in the midst of a great fight. He's all suited up in his GPU form ready to kick some ass, he's set himself on board on top of a weird ship thing. He's fighting demonic creature things with claws, teeth and tails. He's shooting them with his armcannon.

"Ha! These guys are too easy!" Andrew in his GPU form proudly exclaims.

"That's because they are cannon fodder." Xelor mentions, Andrew's watch that gives him all his powers.

Andrew keeps shooting them and continues forward to the goal, "Well, I didn't need the CPUs for this one. This is pretty much a pack it up and go kind of mob fight."

Xelor says, "Don't get cocky, Andrew. I'm certain that whoever is in charge of this ship is actually testing you and/or lowering your guard so it can kill you."

Andrew ignores him and blasts away more creatures, "Whoo! This is fun!"

Xelor sighs, "And you are ignoring me again… as per usual."

Andrew shouts, "I can't help it! This is so much fun PWNing these noobs!"

Xelor says, "You were playing MMOs again, weren't you?"

Andrew nods, "Guilty as charged. Vert got me into them and we were doing a whole loads of dungeon raids."

Xelor sighs, "Just keep your eyes open for any sign of danger."

Andrew nods, "You got it, chief!" He sees another monster and blasts it, "Come on! Give me a challenge, the dungeon raids were more difficult than this!"

He saw one jumping at his face but he blasts it away into oblivion, "Why are they doing this if they know that they're going to die?"

The small creatures opened up for a bigger one to come by, he stomps around and beats his chest and give a big roar.

Andrew laughs, "That's what I'm talking about!" He tries kicking it but it crosses its arms in front of itself and blocks the attack, "You have some strategy, don't you? You're not just some kind of brute."

The big creature roars as if it's replying to Andrew.

Andrew says, "You didn't have to answer that." He kicks his arms out of the way and sticks his arm cannon into its mouth, "Sayonara." He grins and blasts the creature and the enerblast comes out the other side of it and it vanishes just like every other monster does here.

Just as soon as Andrew thinks it is over, a solitary clap session is heard, out appears the head honcho of this whole ship, "Well done, GPU. I was merely testing you."

Xelor says, "Told you so."

Andrew listens to what he has to say. "I am Stuxnet! I am the virus god! And now you will become one of my monsters!"

Andrew says, "Like hell that's going to happen!" He blurs off somewhere, trying to hit Stuxnet.

Stuxnet looks around him trying to find him, "That's not going to work."

Andrew attacks him but it didn't do anything to him, "What?!"

Stuxnet says, "You know that only CPUs can damage viral beings. You aren't a CPU; you are a GPU."

Andrew fake gasps, "Oh my god… I can't believe you told me something that I already knew! But then how did I kill your guys?"

Stuxnet explains, "Because I let you. But now you are ready to become one of us."

A bunch of the same monsters show up to crowd Andrew, he attacks them but they don't seem to die, "Oh, ah… I see." They dogpile him.

Stuxnet commands, "Throw him in the lab for his transcending! He'll become better than he has ever hope to be."

The creatures grab Andrew and drags him to the lab, they placed him on a metallic bench and the bench locks his wrists and feet in place. Stuxnet enters the room to begin the transformation. "I hope you are ready to become a viral being like us! Your job would be to kill everything and anything, including your precious goddesses!"

Andrew struggles to get out, even tries his blur out technique, it doesn't work. A glass case prisons him and a big laser cannon aims downwards at Andrew.

Stuxnet says to Andrew, "Any last words before your free will is entirely gone?"

Andrew doesn't say anything but continues to try and break free.

Stuxnet just unleashes the juice on him, the laser cannon sparks red electricity at Andrew and he begins to take the shock. His being begins to alter and mutate monstrously. His gauntlets become claws, his blue coloring on his armor becomes dark purple, the circuits become red. He grows and gets giant jaws, his eyes become red instead of blue with a slit. He has beast like ears coming out of his helmet, he gets a tail even if it's a sharp, reptilian tail.

Stuxnet laughs evilly, "The GPU is no more, now arises the Viral Beast meant to slaughter the CPUs and their people. He frees Andrew but not entirely, the glass casing is still there.

Andrew speaks in a deep, gravelly voice, "You shouldn't have done that…"

Stuxnet says, "You aren't supposed to speak! You are supposed to be a mindless beast only to serve me and kill anything else that moves!"

Andrew roars, "Fat chance that's happening, pal! I just want to kill you!" He bangs at the casing trying to escape.

Stuxnet says, "You still have your free will. I suppose I can call you a failure now. Off with you!" A trap door is set underneath Andrew and it drops him thousands of feet downwards from out of the ship and into the sky, "You aren't going home, either." He mentions.

Andrew falls and as he falls, he screams in that monster voice of his. He plummets into the ground like a meteor. He wakes up after a bit, "What? Where am I?" He looks around and doesn't seem to find a nation in sight, "Xelor, where am I?"

No response. He shouts, "Again?! Am I supposed to figure this stuff out myself?! This is stupid!" The other thing that this form gives him is a new personality, a more aggressive and assertive one.

He runs off looking for a nation to go to so he can get help, what he found surprises him, "What is this primitive piece of crap town?! I wanted a nation, not what I just said a few seconds ago!"

The people there didn't take kindly to this creature visiting them, "A monster!" They shout.

Andrew says, "What?! What monster?!" Of course, he really doesn't know what he looks like.

Andrew runs closer towards the civilians but they run away from him, "I'm not a monster! Just look at me!"

They scream, "Monster!" again.

This actually catches attention of a boy that looks to be about Andrew's age, he has brown hair and blue eyes his hair is kind of spiky, he wears a black and red jacket, "Damn it, not another monster attack! I'm getting sick and tired of this!"

Andrew speaks to the boy, "Finally someone comes to me. And listen… I'm not a monster! I'm a guy just like you!"

The boy replies, "Yeah… not buying that one. You got monster written all over you but I never seen one speak before."

Andrew looks at downwards at himself and shouts, "What the hell?! So it's true!"

The boy says while not giving a crap, "Yeah, yeah… can we get this over with?" He pulls out a blade.

Andrew asks, "What the hell is that piece of crap weapon?! Don't you have an awesome laser sword like I do?"

The boy gets pissed, "Alright, that does it! There's no way that I'm taking crap like that from a monster! Let's end this!" He charges at Andrew with a lot of speed.

Andrew scoffs, "That's nothing! Look at my speed!" Instead of him running fast like he always does, he trips because he isn't used to his body yet. "What the-"

He gets slashed and then the boy tosses him up into the air and slashes him a couple more times while in the air and then slams him down. "Hey look… I'm faster than you!" He says to Andrew mocking him.

Andrew gets up, "This stupid body is worthless! It can't even go fast! It's a lumbering buffoon!"

The boy replies, "Is it normal to insult yourself? I would be focusing more on your face than your movement."

Andrew growls, "You will pay for that one!" He runs towards him on all fours and tried to slash him with his claws, the boy dodges the attack and then Andrew did something new, his entire arm extended like it's robotic and the robot could extend its limbs. He smacks the boy with his arm and trips him, then he goes for the attack and slashes him.

That wasn't enough to get him down and out, "Nice trick, monster, but it's time to get serious! Fairize!" He transforms himself and he gets a suit of armor on and also some glowing aura around him.

Andrew comments, "What is that, some kind of cheap CPU transforming?"

The boy says, "You messed with the wrong fencer today, monster!"

Andrew asks, "What the hell is a fencer?!"

The boy falls down anime styled, "You seriously don't know?"

Andrew crosses his arms, "No! What the hell is that? Is it a bootleg CPU or GPU?"

The boy asks, "That's the bigger question! What the hell are any of those things?"

Andrew gets it now, "Different dimension! Of course!" He facepalms, "Ow… those claws hurt."

The boy says, "You act more like a person than a monster."

Andrew says, "That's because I am. I'm just in this stupid body instead of my own."

The boy transforms to normal, but instead of just him, it's also a girl as well. She says, "You aren't from this world, are you?"

Andrew says, "I just said that! I came from another dimension!"

The boy says, "Dude, chill… what the hell is wrong with you?"

Andrew explains, "It's this form. It's giving me an entirely new personality. I'm usually calm and polite."

The girl says, "That's a whole lot better than him."

The boy shouts insulted, "Hey!"

Andrew asks, "What are your guy's names? I'm Andrew!"

The boy introduces himself, "I'm Fang and this is my fairy partner, Eryn."

Andrew nods, "Alright! Just as long as we aren't hurting each other again."

Fang shakes his head, "Nah… you're cool. It's actually kind of sweet having a monster creature in my party."

Eryn says, "Whoa! Who said that he's going to be in our party?!"

Andrew says, "And who said I wanted to join? I didn't even hear an invite! You can't just say that I'm in the party without asking me!"

Fang says, "Well… do you want to be in my party or not?"

Andrew says, "Well, I don't know this place so… sure, why not?"

Fang gets excited again, "Sweet! Having a monster in my party is going to be awesome! You can scare the living shit out of our enemies!"

Eryn sighs, "There he goes again."

Andrew asks, "This is a regular thing?"

Eryn sighs nodding, "You don't even know."

Andrew asks, "So, what is a fencer exactly and why should I care?"

Eryn explains, "They are warriors aided by their fairy partners. We are here to collect the furies and revive the goddess with them."

Andrew says, "I know about goddesses, I got like 8 of them back home."

Fang asks, "What kind of monster are you?"

Andrew says, "I'm not a monster! I'm actually a GPU which actually protects goddesses and fight alongside them, I'm just cursed to looking like this."

Eryn asks, "Wait… you are actually involved with goddesses?"

Andrew nods, "Yep."

Eryn says, "Hmm… we could actually use you, maybe you can help us collect the furies with us."

Fang says, "Isn't that why I ask him to join the party?"

Eryn explains, "If he is in close involvement with goddesses then he can give us a bigger chance at achieving our goal."

Andrew says, "Great… I'm useful." Sarcastically, of course.

Fang yawns, "Well, we can do that in the morning, as you can see, it's freaking 2 AM and I want some more sleep."

Eryn nods, "Yeah, I can use some sleep, too."

Fang asks, "So, Andrew… are you coming to bed with us?"

Andrew replies, "I don't feel tired. Maybe this form is keeping me awake or something… I don't know, I'm going to run around and find some crap to do."

Fang says, "Ok… just don't scare anyone else, got it?'

Andrew nods, "Yeah… I'll keep that in mind." He runs off in all fours.

Fang yawns, "Now… time to get more freaking shuteye." Him and his fairy partner head back inside of an inn they were resting at and head off to dreamland.

Let's see what the goddesses, but mostly Neptune has been up to. "Andy still hasn't come back; this is uber lame! I bet he got stuck!"

Noire asks, "Question."

Neptune replies, "Shoot!"

Noire asks annoyed, "Why the hell are you in my nation?!"

Neptune says, "Because I'm here to make your life better! And since Andy is still doing his thing, I'm just going to bug ya instead."

Noire grumbles, "He better come back because I got better things to do than to babysit the goddess of Planeptune."

Neptune says, "No, you don't have to babysit me, I'll be fine on my own."

Noire says, "Yeah, I highly doubt that. You can get pretty destructive when you look with your hands at stuff instead of your eyes."

Neptune says, "I thought you would have trust me by now… we're buds, now!

Noire says, "I don't even know about that. I only helped you because the whole world was at stake."

Neptune says, "Let's ignore that stuff to avoid spoilers from the last story. Remember that this is getting made during that one as well."

Noire says, "Yeah, I don't even know why it's like that. It's just going to get confusing on how far the development is and if it's structured right."

Neptune says, "That's ruining the fun of it! It's a three pack of Nep goodness! The readers can enjoy these stories without waiting too long."

Noire mentions, "I don't even know if you are going to be in it as much as the last one."

Neptune freaks out a bit, "What do you mean?!"

Noire says, "If it's focused more on Andy and you aren't there with him. You aren't going to get enough screen time."

Neptune says, "But… what about right now?"

Noire says, "It could be called an intermission or a plot B device. But, who knows?"

Neptune snaps her fingers, "Yeah! You know what you are talking about!"

Noire says, "I still would like to know why you choose to be here rather than your own nation or the other ones."

Neptune replies, "Because you are the only one with free time. Vert is obviously being in MMO jocky mode right now and Blanc is doing her Blanc things."

Noire shouts, "You don't know if I have free time! I could actually be very busy right now and you would be interrupting."

Neptune says, "Doesn't seem like your busy. I think you are making this up so that you don't have to hang out with me."

Noire says, "Well… I am busy, I'm just taking an intermission from it right now because I was so busy."

Neptune smiles, "Suuuure, Noire."

Noire shouts, "Really, I mean it!"

Neptune repeats, "Suuuuuure."

Noire says, "Hey, I think I see Andy running around in Lastation."

Neptune looks outside, "Where?!"

Noire says, "You just missed him! But, I think I seen him going to your nation. You better hurry up and meet up with him."

Neptune says, "By the way… if you are lying, I'm going to come right back here and give you the glariest glare that you have ever seen." She transforms into her HDD form and flies off.

Noire sighs, "Phew! At least that's going to buy me some time to lock her out of my Bascilicom."

Let's return back to Andrew and him being in a different world and being a beast form. "This place is voided with technology, it's like stepping into the middle ages, or at least the fantasy version of it."

He notices that the town is very quiet, "I guess they are all asleep, damn it! I gotta try sleeping so that I can actually do some stuff around here." He goes back to the inn with no progress at all. The innkeeper screams at his appearance, "Oh come on! I'm not that ugly, am I?"

Eryn appears, "You kind of are."

Andrew asks, "When did you get there?"

Eryn replies, "I just got up to check on you, just to see how the citizens are reacting with you. I can tell not that well."

Andrew sighs, "Can I have a room? I'm not going to maul you or anything."

The innkeeper screams again.

Eryn replies sarcastically, "That's telling him."

Andrew groans, "Shut it."

Eryn talks to the innkeeper for Andrew, "Listen, his story is that he got cursed to looking like that. I don't completely buy it but he doesn't seem to threatening. Can you give him a chance?"

The innkeeper gets out of hiding and looks at Andrew.

Andrew replies, "It's true. Aren't there crazy creatures around here that aren't human but are harmless? I can be considered one of those guys."

The innkeeper replies, "He has a point. Fine, you can stay for the night, you have to pay like the rest of us, though."

Andrew tells the innkeeper, "I don't have the currency. I came from another dimension."

Eryn sighs, "I'll pay for you." She pays the innkeeper.

Andrew smiles, "Sweet! I owe ya one!"

Eryn says, "Sure…"

Andrew replies, "For real! When I get some of the currency this place has, then I'll pay you back!"

Eryn says, "You mean it?"

Andrew nods, "Count on it! I'm a GPU! I keep my promises!"

Eryn nods back, "Alright, then. Just get to bed." She goes back to her room.

Andrew says, "I just hope I can sleep." He goes to a room as well and gets to sleep.

* * *

 **Well, with that, the first chapter is done! How is it? I don't know much about this series so I might need to look up some stuff for research but I'll try my best not to get misinformed with stuff. Give me some ideas so I can keep going, it will be very helpful. Thanks and happy reading!**


	2. First Fury

**Welcome back! Last time… Andrew fought the virus god, Stuxnet and failed miserably and turned into a hideous monster. He sends Andrew to another dimension where they don't take too kindly to monsters. Let continue this story now!**

* * *

The next day… Andrew wakes up and gets out of bed, something feels familiar from the way he's walking. "I'm… normal now." He looks at himself and sees human skin on his arm. "Xelor?" He looks at his watch on his wrist.

Xelor asks, "What is it?"

Andrew asks, "Where were you? I was turned into a hideous beast."

Xelor thinks for a moment, "What are you talking about?"

Andrew explains, "Remember the viral god we fought?"

Xelor beeps, "Yeah…"

Andrew says, "Well, he turned me into that and somehow I'm normal again."

Xelor says, "That's odd. I'll take a look into my systems and try to look further into this."

Andrew nods, "Ok, good luck with that." He opens the door and heads to the lobby into the inn. He sees Fang and Eryn that were waiting for him, he waves, "Hey, guys."

Fang asks, "Who are you?"

Andrew looks at himself and facepalms, "Oh right… this is the real me."

Eryn says, "Oh… well you do look a lot better than you were last night."

Fang says, "Yeah, but now you can't scare anybody anymore. Can you at least fight?"

Andrew scratches his head, "Well, sort of. Only when I'm in my GPU form as I don't have my weapon on me right now."

Fang asks, "Where's that laser sword you boasted about?"

Andrew says, "Oh… I did say that. I don't have that, either."

Fang sighs, "Useless…"

Eryn says, "Well, perhaps your GPU form will serve us well."

Andrew says, "I'll try my best for you, Eryn."

Eryn comments, "At least you're more well-mannered than Fang."

Fang says taking offense, "I'm right here, you know!"

Andrew says, "So, what am I going to do for a weapon?"

Eryn says, "You could either continue to use your GPU form or buy a weapon at a shop."

Andrew sighs, "I'll stick to my form."

Eryn smiles, "And if that doesn't work! You can always become a fencer!"

Andrew thinks about it, "I'm not opposed to the idea but I already have one occupation as it is."

Fang says, "I'm hungry now."

Eryn sighs, "All you think is food."

Andrew also mentions, "I can cook, too."

Fang smiles saying, "And now you are useful again!"

Eryn jokingly says, "You know… Andrew can be my fencer if you feel like giving up, Fang."

Fang says, "Nah… that's ok."

Andrew asks, "What?"

Eryn says, "I can take that you will focus more on your job than food so it's not a bad idea."

Andrew replies, "Um… I think I'll pass, but thanks for the offer though."

Fang says, "Let's get food… now." He demands it!

Eryn sighs again, "You're hopeless…"

Andrew says, "Well, you would think better if you had breakfast, right? It's the most important meal of the day, people say."

Fang smiles, "See?! Andrew knows what he's talking about!"

Eryn makes up her mind, "Fine. Let's get breakfast first and then head off to the first fury."

Andrew shouts, "Wait… first?! How long have you been on this adventure?"

Eryn says, "Since yesterday."

Andrew asks, "But, at least you would have at least one by now, right?"

Eryn nods, "I know, but Fang was really reluctant to go at first."

Fang says, "Enough talking about me and let's talk about breakfast."

Andrew says, "I'll go check the menu." He goes off.

Fang says, "Wait for me!" Fang follows Andrew.

Eryn sighs. Well I'm skipping the breakfast because I can. After breakfast, they head outside.

Fang sighs contently, "That was amazing!"

Andrew says, "I guess so…"

Eryn asks, "How long have you been a GPU, Andrew?"

Andrew replies, "Several months."

Eryn says, "Then you know how to adventure, right?"

Andrew nods, "Yep. But, I don't know this world enough so how will we search for the furies."

A girl voice speaks, "Maybe I can assist you." A girl walks towards them with a backpack on. "My name is Lola! I can give you information about the furies!"

Fang says, "Sweet! Lay it on us, Lola!"

Andrew comments, "She sounds familiar."

Lola says, "Sure! But, my information isn't for free. Can you please pay for my wonderful information?"

Fang complains, "Paying?! I don't have the money for that!"

Lola frowns, "Then I'm afraid I can't give you my information…" She turns to Andrew, "You smell like you have money. Will you pay for my information?"

Andrew sweatdrops, "I… have money. I don't have this dimension's money, though."

Lola asks, "What does that mean?"

Andrew explains, "I'm from another dimension. I'm what they call a GPU."

Lola asks, "What's a GPU?"

Andrew explains to the curious girl, "A Goddess Patron Unit. I protect goddesses and assist them, whatever they want me to do."

Lola looks at Andrew's watch, "That's pretty!"

Andrew looks at his watch, "Oh, thanks. This is what transforms me."

Lola says, "You could always pay with that. What do you say?"

Andrew sweatdrops, "I can't. I will never part with Xelor."

Xelor says, "I'm priceless, girl."

Everyone but Andrew and Xelor gasps. "That thing talks?!" Fang shouts out.

Andrew nods, "This is Xelor."

Xelor says, "Please to make your acquaintance."

Andrew asks Xelor, "So… about our money problem…"

Xelor says, "There's no way we can do a currency conversion, there's no technology here."

Andrew asks, "What can we do, then?"

Xelor says, "You have to get the currency the old fashion way."

Andrew says, "And that's killing monsters, right?"

Lola mentions, "But, I smelled money from you. I'm never wrong."

Andrew pulls out something from his pocket, "My wallet?"

Lola says, "Yes! That's it!"

Andrew pulls out the currency from his wallet, "It's just currency from my dimension."

Eryn says, "You can do a currency conversion."

Xelor states, "That's not the currency he was talking about. This is from his home dimension. He isn't from where I'm from."

Andrew explains, "His dimension is called the Hyperdimension and that's not where I'm from."

Lola says, "I can take your currency. I'm fascinated with it."

Andrew says, "It's just fifty bucks…"

Eryn says, "But, It says 'Fifty Dollars' on the bill."

Andrew says, "It's slang for 'dollars'."

Xelor says, "Just pay the girl."

Andrew says, "Ok." He gives Lola the fifty dollars.

Lola exclaims happily, "Thank you for your patronage!"

Andrew smiles, "You're welcome."

Fang asks, "How much is fifty bucks in your dimension?"

Andrew says, "A lot for my age. It doesn't matter to me. If it makes her happy and tells us where the fury is."

Lola says, "You're nice. Alright, there's one at the Sol Plains."

Andrew asks, "Where's the Sol Plains?"

Lola says, "Just because you're sweet, I'll give you a map of Zelwinds." She hands Andrew a map.

Andrew takes a look at it, "Oh, that's where I'm at."

Xelor asks, "Do you want me to scan the map, Andrew?"

Andrew shakes his head, "No, that's ok." He looks at the map, "Ok, I see Sol Plains. Thanks again, Lola."

Lola smiles, "Just be sure to come back with gold this time, ok?"

Andrew nods, "Alright."

Lola leaves and Andrew walks off using the map to go to Sol Plains. Eryn says, "Be careful, you aren't even looking where you're going."

Andrew says, "It's fine. I can just navigate us and you two can look out for monsters."

Fang nods, "That's fine with me."

They continue to travel to Sol Plains, with Andrew using the map to navigate through Zelwinds' open fields. "Well… I guess this is it, then." Andrew lowers the map and sees if he's right, "Yep… this is Sol Plains."

Eryn says, "You actually did it. You make for a pretty good navigator."

Andrew mentions, "I do this a lot with my watch. It's also a map."

Fang says, "Well, let's get this over with and collect the fury."

They enter the Sol Plains and Andrew notices the similarities right away, "Oh… it's like one of those areas from the Hyperdimension."

Xelor mentions, "You know that the continent's name Is Gamindustri, right?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, but it's in a different dimension."

Fang asks, "So, since you're the GPU, can you track down the fury?"

Andrew shrugs, "I don't know. Xelor, do you sense some kind of energy anywhere around here?"

Xelor beeps, "Yes, I do."

Andrew smiles, "There! Solves that problem."

Fang then says to Andrew, "Then lead the way, navigator."

Andrew nods and walks ahead following Xelor's signal. Eryn warns, "Be careful, there's monsters around here."

Andrew looks around and sees the monsters, "Bees and ravens. Yeah, I think those are classified as monsters."

Eryn asks, "What kind of monsters do you have in your dimension?"

Andrew lists, "Dogoo; Pixelvader; Ancient Dragons. This is the first area anyway."

Fang asks, "So… do you want us to kill these?"

Andrew says, "No. We don't need to. If there's something else that shows up that looks like a monster, then we'll discuss it."

They continue to walk through Sol Plains, eventually they come across someone sitting down and having a tea party, it seems.

Fang points out, "Huh, someone is already through here."

Andrew asks, "Do you know her?"

The both of them shake their head. It's a woman with long white hair and pink eyes. She wears a black frilly headband and a frilly black dress. Andrew says, "I'm going to say hi." He walks towards her.

Eryn comments, "He's too friendly."

Fang nods, "Yeah. I bet one of these days, he's going to get friendly with someone that will try to kill us."

Andrew goes over, "Hello there." He waves hello to the woman sitting down.

The woman looks at Andrew, "Greetings. What business do you have here?"

Andrew can't exactly explain his business to her, "Oh, just exploring the plains. Sightseeing with my friends over there." He's trying to play it casual.

Fang walks over as says, "It's really none of your business, lady."

The woman says, "How rude! Now I won't be inviting you to my tea party, then!"

Andrew frowns, "What?" Looking sad.

The lady nods, "It's his fault."

Fang replies, "I don't want to be part of your crappy tea party!"

Andrew sighs, "Please excuse my foul mouthed friend here."

The lady comments, "You are awfully polite for someone your age, boy."

Andrew says, "Call me Andrew."

Eryn says to Andrew, "Enough flirting, we have to go."

Andrew says, "I wasn't flirting. I'm just being nice."

The lady says, "It seems only one of you can treat a lady with proper respect. My name is Tiara and I suppose I can let have some tea after all."

Fang says, "Nah… that's ok. We are about to go anyway."

Tiara says, "Are you sure? I have food as well." She opens her basket to reveal some freshly baked bread.

Fang then says, "Well… I suppose I can stay for a little bit."

Eryn shouts, "Fang!"

Tiara says, "Oh, so that's your name? Well, what is your name?"

Eryn replies, "It really doesn't matter. We are about to go."

Andrew says, "But, she offered us some food. It's the least we can do, right?"

Fang replies, "It's probably just some lame bread anyway."

Tiara says, "How dare you! This is homemade!"

Andrew scolds, "Yeah! I make food, too and I can relate to having my food being insulted."

Fang groans, "Fine!"

Eryn asks, "Why are you defending someone you barely know?'

Andrew says, "Because I have no reason to. And I barely know you guys anyway."

Fang sighs, "You got a point. Alright, Tiara. Give us some tea and your bread."

Tiara replies, "If it wasn't for your polite friend, I wouldn't even give you some." She gives the three tea and some bread.

Andrew looks at it, "This looks so good."

Tiara mentions, "You should try the tea first, it makes the bread taste better."

Andrew nods, "Yeah." He goes to try to drinking the tea.

Xelor shouts in Andrew's head, "Don't drink that!"

Andrew asks "What? Why?" He turns around and sees Fang and Eryn passed out on the ground. "What?" He turns around and notices that Tiara just fled.

Xelor explains, "That's paralytic tea! If you had drunken that, you would have been like them."

Andrew frowns, "Why would she do this?"

Xelor says, "It's not too late to catch up to her."

Andrew nods, "Yeah, but…" He turns to his paralyzed friends. "What about the bread, though?" As he turns back to the place where Tiara was.

Xelor beeps, "It's fine."

Andrew eats the bread, "No… why someone who makes such good bread do something so bad?"

Xelor replies, "And why did you eat it if you knew she isn't nice?"

Andrew shrugs, "I have no idea…"

After a bit, Fang and Eryn wakes up, "What happened?"

Andrew replies with emotion drained out of him, "She tricked us. She paralyzed you both and ran off."

Fang shouts, "I knew she was bad! And you're too friendly to realize that."

Andrew shrugs, "Yeah, but it's not too late to catch up to her."

With that, the group runs off to catch up to Tiara. As they do so, they hear a feminine scream, that's obviously a sign of something bad happening.

Andrew assumes, "She got herself into trouble."

Fang replies, "Good! That'll teach her to pull some shitty trick like that!"

Andrew says, "I don't care if she did. If she's in trouble, I'm going to help her out."

Fang sighs, "Yeah, I don't give a crap about acting like a hero. This is going to drag out this adventure even further."

Andrew nods, "Good."

Fang comments, "You were a lot better when you were a beast."

Andrew runs along ahead, "The fury is over here, anyway."

Eryn jokingly says, "Maybe I have picked the wrong person."

Fang sarcastically says "Very funny. Let's get this over with."

They eventually reach the source of the scream; Tiara is getting attacked by a hoodlum.

Andrew replies, "I knew it."

Fang asks, "So… are you going to do something about it?"

Andrew replies, "I never fought a human before… I don't want to kill him, just fight him off."

Fang sighs, "Are you serious? It's your idea to help her and now you won't do it?"

Tiara screams again which makes Andrew decide, "I'll do it." He rushes over where the fight is.

The hoodlum says, "Just stay right there and I'll make this quick."

Andrew shouts, "Leave her alone!"

Tiara quietly says, "It's you…"

The hoodlum looks at Andrew, "Who's gonna stop me?"

Andrew replies, "You're looking at him."

The hoodlum looks at his watch, "That'll fetch a pretty penny. Hand it over, now!" He pulls out his weapon.

Andrew sighs, "I guess I got no choice." He taps on his watch and dials the combination. He then glows light blue.

Everyone watches as Andrew transforms into his GPU form, the hoodlum shouts, "What the hell is this?"

Andrew, with a different personality says, "This is my GPU form! Watch how cool I am! I recommend running away unless you want to get owned!"

The hoodlum charges at Andrew with his weapon, "I don't care who you are!"

Andrew just stands there, "Yaaaawn." He mocks the hoodlum by being stationary.

Tiara says, "What are you doing, kid?"

As soon as the hoodlum slashes Andrew with his weapon, Andrew disappears in the blink of an eye, to which the hoodlum shouts, "Where did you go?!"

Andrew calls out, "Hello there!" He is standing a few feet away from the hoodlum.

The hoodlum shouts, "How did you get there?"

Andrew replies, "Come attack me again and find out, if you can, that is."

The hoodlum charges again and slashes Andrew again and he disappears again. "What?!"

Andrew laughs, "Nighty night." He rushes at the hoodlum and kicks the back of his head and he flies into the sky, "I guess I overdid it." He looks at the flying hoodlum.

Tiara says amazed, "Wow… you saved me."

Andrew turns towards Tiara, "Yeah… I did. I saved the lady who tried poisoning me with paralytic tea."

Tiara asks, "You mean that you didn't drink it?"

Fang and Eryn rushes over and Fang shouts, "Yeah, what the hell was that for?!"

Tiara replies, "I noticed your fairy partner and knew that you two are fencers."

Andrew shakes his head, "I'm not a fencer. Fang is the only one who is a fencer."

Tiara nods, "You said that you were a GPU, right?"

Andrew transforms back, "Yes… they help goddesses."

Tiara says, "So… you think you are powerful enough to lend a hand for the goddess?"

Andrew nods, "Yes. I do that in my dimension. Why not?"

Tiara laughs, "That's a good one."

Andrew raises his voice, "It's true! Why won't you believe me?"

Tiara replies, "That sound way too ridiculous so it must have been made up."

Eryn says, "Told you, Andrew."

Fang says, "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you haven't explained why you did that."

Tiara explains, "It's obvious… you all wanted to get the fury and I will prohibit you from doing that."

The white rodent thing on Tiara's shoulder replies, "Cui!"

Andrew notices and asks, "What's that?"

Tiara introduces it, "This is Cui, my fairy partner."

Fang shouts, "You're a fencer, too?!"

Tiara nods, "It doesn't look like it since I look delicate."

Fang replies, "You are since you almost got mugged by that hoodlum."

Tiara says, "I know. Since you are gathering furies, I'll allow you to accompany me in order to gather more."  
Fang asks, "What? What makes you think I want to do that?"

Tiara adds, "You all will be my bodyguard and we'll get these furies together. Let's go."

Fang shouts, "You did not just say that! I already said that I did not want to help you! Get lost, you tea tainting bitch!"

Tiara starts panting, "Oh my… such vulgar insults directed towards me."

Andrew sweatdrops, "Ok…"

Fang tells Andrew, "Say something to her!"

Andrew looks at Tiara, "Listen… I only wanted to save you. That doesn't mean we are going to let you collect that fury. I don't even know why you would want to get it."

Tiara replies, "If you won't help me, then I have no choice but to stop you and collect it myself."

Andrew gasps, "I don't want to fight you."

Fang says, "That sounds like a good idea."

Andrew ignores Fang, "Well, if it's not for evil or something, then I don't see the harm in having you along with us."

Fang objects, "What?! Why the hell do you want her in our party?!"

Andrew shrugs, "I see nothing wrong with it. Maybe she can help us."

Eryn gives her input, "She seems suspicious to me, Andrew. Please reconsider this."

Andrew nods, "OK, I'll reconsider." He gives a moment to think and replies, "I still don't see a problem with it."

Tiara replies, "I'm glad you are the only one who's smart enough to realize how important I am to you."

Fang says to Andrew, "You are taking care of her."

Andrew nods, "I do that already for the goddesses."

Tiara says, "I still don't believe that you are related to any goddess but if that means that you will be my servant then I don't care."

Andrew replies, "Servant? Oh, one of these people…"

Fang says, "Now do you see why she'll just be a burden to us?"

Andrew shrugs, "I already accepted. I can't take it back now."

Tiara smiles, "That's a good servant. Now let's collect that fury and let us move on to the next one."

Andrew walks up to the fury, "Like this?" He goes and tries to pull it out.

Andrew manages to collect the fury and walks back towards the group, "Now what?"

Tiara replies, "Now onwards to the next fury!"

Fang says, "Screw that! I want to rest for a bit."

Eryn complains, "You're so lazy, Fang!"

Andrew replies, "I'm lazy, too, but I'm having fun here. I like a good collect-a-thon."

Tiara asks, "You could always leave these two and just follow me to get the furies, Andy."

Fang shouts, "What the hell?! No way, you're going to try to steal Andrew from us!"

Andrew replies, "I don't abandon my group, sorry."

Tiara sighs, "That's too bad. They'll just hold us back."

Eryn shouts, "What was that?!" She looks pretty pissed.

Andrew tries to calm her down, "It's ok. You both are useful. Let's all just get along and everything will run smoothly."

Fang asks, "So what… are you the voice of reason now?"

Andrew nods, "Someone has to be. Anyway, let's get out of here and search for the next fury."

With that, they leave the Sol Plains and they head back to Zelwind city. A lot of time has passed during the trip.

Fang asks, "I'm hungry now, how about some food?"

Andrew shrugs, "Yeah, I could eat."

Tiara replies, "Very well, then."

They head back to the inn to get some food. OK… let's see what the goddesses has been up to.

Neptune lays on her beanbag chair looking glum, "I miss Andy. I wonder when he's coming back."

Histoire replies, "Well, you could always ask his grandfather. I'm sure his invention has some sort of tracking device."

Neptune beams right up and shouts, "That's a great idea! Thanks, Histy!" She transforms and flies off.

While that happens, let's go back to the group eating. Of course, Fang has he most food since he loves food so much. Andrew looks over, "Dang! You like food just as much as Neptune."

Fang asks, "Who's Neptune?"

Andrew replies, "Oh, she's one of the goddesses where I came from."

Tiara asks, "You are still going make those claims about your fake goddesses?"

Andrew looks at Tiara saying, "They are real, I tell you. What will get you to believe me?"

Tiara bluntly replies, "Proof."

Andrew sighs, "Well, if one of them ever finds me, then that will be your proof. Why can't you give me the benefit of the doubt that they are real?"

Tiara explains, "Well, I'm not sure how it works in your world, but we have only one goddess. Stating that you have more than that and you work for them is way too ridiculous to believe."

Andrew frowns, "Yeah… it does. Well, let's not worry about that for now."

Andrew looks at the sky and it looks like it's getting dark. Eryn whispers to Fang, "You don't think…"

Fang asks not getting it fully, "What?"

Eryn says, "That beast Andy will come back when the sun goes down."

Fang thinks about it, "Yeah."

Tiara says getting upset about the quiet conversation, "Is there something that you're not telling me?"

Fang shakes his head, "No way! It's nothing important."

Andrew didn't hear the conversation and they continue to eat.

Back at Gamindustri, Neptune goes to Andrew's grandfather's place which is that cave from the last time they met. She greets him, "How goes it, Andy Gramps!"

Andrew's grandfather whom is called Vox Magna replies, "Nothing much. What brings you here, Purple Heart?"

Neptune replies, "You don't have to call me that! Andy doesn't either! I was wondering if you had some sort of gadget to track down Andy. He went on a mission on his own and he hasn't come back."

Vox thinks for a bit and not, "Of course I do!" He walks off to fetch the gadget, he picks it up from a pile of junk, "I have a bit of a disorder with my organizing. Here we go…" He activated the device and the screen on it turns on and turns to static. "This is a communicator for contacting with Xelor. If Andrew still had him, then you can find him anywhere." He gives it to Neptune.

Neptune smiles, "Thanks, gramps! You are one cool grandpa!" She looks at it and waits for it to contact with Andrew.

Back in the Zelwind inn, Andrew's thing goes off. "What?" He looks at Xelor and notices that his screen is flashing and it plays an 8-bit tune. "Someone is calling me?" As he isn't so sure.

The three of them gasps. Tiara comments, "No way… are you a witch? What kind of magic is this?"

Andrew replies, "This Is technology. Way advanced technology, this is something done by man which might happen to your world one day."

Tiara replies, "Wow… You have to be a time traveler."

Andrew doesn't reply to that comment and says, "I have to take this, I guess." He pokes at the screen and sees Neptune on the other line, "Neptune?!"

Neptune shouts in a panic, "Andy! Where in the four goddesses have you been?! Me and my little sis have been worried about you!"

Andrew can tell by the panic in her voice that she's that worried, "I really don't know. I know that I'm in a place called Zelwinds and that's the extent of it. Maybe you and Histoire can find it. I guess have your sister and my grandpa help you out."

Tiara looks over, "Is that your goddess? She doesn't look like much."

Neptune says with a look on her face, "Andy… who is that?"

Andrew introduces her, "This is Tiara. I'm in a group with her and two other people, Fang and Eryn who is a fairy."

Neptune fusses, "No fair! You are having a grand time over there without me! Well… by the power of my amazing D-clips… I, Neptune… will find a way to get over there and find you!"

Andrew laughs, "Yeah, good luck with that." He notices the sun going down, "There's another thing I forgot to mention…" As he feels the effects of a familiar yet unfortunate thing that's about to happen to him.

Neptune asks, "What is it?"

Andrew groans, "I…" But before he could finish, he glows red and transforms into his beast form, "Ah, shit! I turned ugly again!"

Tiara's face turns into disgust, "What kind of hideous abomination have you turned into?"

Andrew replies, "I have no idea! I freaking hate this! Now, I have to wait until daytime to turn back! This sucks horribly!"

Fang says, "Well, let's get that next fury."

Andrew asks, "In the dark? Why the hell are we doing that in the dark?"

Fang explains, "Because I want to see what this form can do."

Tiara asks, "So, this is normal for you?"

Andrew roars at Tiara, "No, it freaking isn't! This is horrible! And you better not say anything else about it!"

Tiara says, "What happened to your gentleman personality?"

Andrew roars, "I freaking lost it, you bitch!"

Tiara blushes and pants, "Oh my… say more things to me."

Andrew roars, "With pleasure! Ok… I hated that bullshit tea party trap because I really liked your bread but you pull a retarded poison tea trick on us and I completely lost my trust and respect for you. The other me might not think so but I do! And for one thing… if you ever double crossed us for whatever bullshit reason, I will hunt you down and beat the crap out of you. You got all that?!"

Tiara pants heavily, "Your… so… rude. Oh my…" Her eyes glitters.

Andrew says, "Get away from me, you masochistic bitch!"

Fang says, "I have nothing to respond to that."

Eryn replies, "He had a lot of pent up anger stored and just released it. I think he might be dangerous If we pissed him off."

Fang says, "Well, let's cross that bridge when we get to it. Let's find information about the next fury."

* * *

 **They go outside and this is where I'm stopping for today, where will they go next in their night adventure and will beast Andrew control himself? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Magical-Death: Bowser, huh? I never thought about that. I unknowingly made him act like Bowser, he also has some of Blanc as well since he interacts with her and learned some things from her. As for his powers, I guess fire breathing could work. I just realized, though. Since his form gets pissed off easily, I'm hinting that maybe beast Andrew and Neptune will have some rocky bumps in their relationship. Thanks for reading, you are amazing!**

* * *

 **There's not really anything else I could add so… happy reading!**


	3. Travelling Is Hard With An Angry Beast

**Another chapter of Hyperdimension Overclocked F is here! Maybe I can pump these out a bit faster, hopefully. Sorry that I cannot make them as fast as I want to, but handling three stories at once is a bit more difficult than I thought. Anyway… let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

The group goes outside to look for the location of the next Fury, Andrew asks, "So, is that little moneybags out here at night?" Still in his viral beast form.

Eryn asks, "You mean Lola? Well… she's young so she might have a curfew, Andy."

Andrew grunts and walks around restlessly, "Well, I need that information right now!" He takes out some gold, "I got some gold I knocked from that punk ass mugger!"

Lola suddenly appears but a bit tired, "I didn't expect customers to be wanting my services this late at night."

Andrew shows her some gold, "Look, moneybags! I got the gold you wanted like I promised! Do you have the location of the next fury?"

Lola looks at Andrew's beast form confusingly, "Do I know you?"

Andrew shouts out, "I'm that guy who gave you the fifty bucks last time! Now is not the time for questions!"

Fang looks at Andrew weirdly, "Wow, what are you in a hurry for?"

Andrew explains, "The sooner that I get this shit done, the sooner that this curse can be lifted from me."

Tiara comments, "Wow, he wants to get what he wants fast! I'm so glad to have found him."

Fang objects, "You found him?! We were the ones who found this weirdo outside harassing citizens."

Andrew groans, "I wasn't harassing! I was asking for information!"

Lola smiles, "I'm glad that you are and I do have information for the next fury. Are you willing to pay for it?"

Andrew roars loudly saying, "Hell yeah I want to pay for it! Now, shut up and take my money!" He pays Lola the right amount of gold.

Lola smiles, "Thank you for your patronage!"

Andrew sighs, "Are you going to say that every time, moneybags?"

Lola ignores Andrew and tells the group, "There's a fury located in the Katticus Ice caves. I'd advice to bring something warm."

Fang sighs, "Way to go, Andy! Now, we have to go through freaking cold caves… at freaking night! I can't even imagine how cold that would be."

Andrew tells Fang, "You were the one that wanted to do this at night."

Fang grumbles as he remembers, "Oh, yeah…"

Eryn tries calming them down, "Now, let's not get into fights. Let's just get something warm to wear."

Lola tells the group, "I've got underwear for sell that will keep you warm."

Fang tells Lola, "You just carry that with you?"

Lola nods, "Yep!"

Andrew laughs and says to himself, "She really does remind me of Compa. Anyway…" He says outloud to Lola, "How much is it?"

Lola smiles at the beast, "For you… I'll throw you a special price. Will you take it?"

Andrew nods and says, "Hell yeah! Let's see the underwear!"

The group falls silent and Eryn says, "That could be taken differently."

Andrew grunts and shouts, "You know what I meant!"

Lola gives Andrew three pairs of thick wooly underwear, "There you go!"

Andrew looks at them and asks, "What gives? There's four of us, you know!"

Lola explains, "You don't look like you need them. Your body looks like it would suffice handling cold weather."

Andrew nods, "OK. Here you go, then." Andrew pays Lola again for the underwear.

Eryn sighs saying, "I guess that would be enough to pay me back, then…"

Andrew sweatdrops saying, "Pay you… back?"

Eryn sighs, "Of course you have forgotten. I thought you kept your word, but I guess not."

Andrew laughs, "Just kidding! Of course I remembered!" Andrew gives the rest of his gold to Eryn, only because it's just enough to pay her back.

Eryn looks at it and asks, "I don't understand…"

Andrew explains, "The underwear is on me. I still have to pay you back so here you go! Don't question it, Eryn! Just except it and be happy, alright?!"

Eryn nods, "OK."

Tiara comments, "Even in that form, you're still generous."

Andrew turns to Tiara and replies angrily, "Don't get used to it, tea tainting bitch! I just want to get rid of this stupid guy's gold."

Lola smiles at Andrew and says, "Be sure to come back with more money, ok?"

Andrew nods and says, "Whatever. Just leave now."

Lola heads on her way. Andrew faces the group and says, "So, what? Are we just going to stand here or are we going to get us a fury?" He then runs on all fours and heads off to the Katticus Ice caves.

Eryn shouts out, "Wait a minute! Give us a warning when you are about to head off!"

Tiara says watching Andrew go off, "Maybe he's going to wipe out the monsters for us."

Fang shakes his head, "No freaking clue… let's just chase after him."

The group heads off and follow Andrew to the ice caves.

Back at Gamindustri, Neptune comes back to the Lastation's Bascilicom, "Noire! You lied to me!"

Noire shouts out, "Duh! You are so gullible, Neptune…"

Neptune knocks on the door, "Why did you lock me out? I thought we were buds."

Noire explains, "And I thought that I told you that I'm busy."

Neptune desperately continues to knock on the door, "You always say that. Aren't you worried about Andy, too?"

Noire sighs and then opens the door for Neptune, "Yeah… but we don't even know where he went. Did he say anything before he headed out?"

Neptune tries to remember what Andrew said last time. A few days ago…

Andrew tries sneaking out of the Bascilicom seeing a big floating ship in the sky, "Hey… Neptune, um… I'm going out for a bit."

Neptune stops what she was doing and faces Andrew, "You can't fool me! You are going to check that floating ship, aren't you?"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Well… you aren't doing anything about it. I just want to see what it is."

Histoire comes back and mentions, "It's at the outskirts of Gamindustri, we aren't authorized to protect it since no one owns it and its pretty much monster's territory."

Neptune jokes, "You should check it out since that's technically your turf."

Andrew steps a bit outside before replying, "Maybe I will… maybe I won't. We'll see."

Back to the present, Neptune gasps, "He did check out that flying ship!"

Noire asks Neptune, "What flying ship?"

Neptune explains, "Well… while I was at Andy's house, me and him saw this huge ship outside his window. We waited it out to see if it's going to do something but it never did. After that, we just ignored it until one day at my Bascilicom, he went out to supposedly check it out on his own. He never came back."

Noire yells at Neptune, "Idiot! If you see something like that, you obviously need to tell us as well and we can discuss if we have to either take care of it or leave it alone. Andy is an idiot too for going out on his own."

Neptune looks down, "Well…" She looks back at Noire, "I'm going to find him! Are you with me or not?"

Noire sweatdrops, "I'm all for finding Andy but we don't even know where to look for him. That ship isn't outside anymore, is it?"

Neptune shakes her head and transforms, "I'm going to see Andy's grandfather! He'll know what to do!" She flies out of Noire's Bascilicom and begins her search for Andrew.

Noire sighs, "Both of them… idiots."

Back to the monstrous Andrew, he stops at a location, he checks out his map, "Katticus Mountain Range. Sweet! Just a few more series of walking and I'll be at the ice caves in no time!"

Andrew turns around and sees his group, Fang says to Andrew annoyed, "What's up?"

Andrew scratches his head, "Oh yeah… I forgot about you guys."

Eryn says to Andrew, "You know… now that you said that. I think that you weren't kidding about forgetting to pay me back."

Andrew chuckles a bit, "Well… maybe you all should have kept up with me and we wouldn't have this problem."

Tiara steps in as well, "No, clearly it's all your fault and as your master, I am disappointed in you."

Cui says angrily, "Cui, Cui!"

Andrew looks at Cui, "Even the furball is mad at me?! Arrrgh… fine! I maybe have screwed up a bit this time, but the fury is just in that cave over there! Just a hop, skip and a jump over there and we'll have ourselves another fury into our collection."

Fang sighs, "It better be worth it, Andy."

Andrew shrugs and keeps on walking, "Just at these foothills will lead us to the caves. It's no problem at all!"

They eventually head to the cave entrance, the chills coming out of it is a definite sign to put on the underwear.

Fang says to the group, "Well… time to put them on."

Eryn gasps and says, "What?! Out in the open like this? Where you all are watching?"

Tiara nods, "This is undignified. Especially this big brute here watching us."

Andrew growls, "You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?"

Fang says in a sarcastic tone, "What other big smelly creature do you see around here?"

Andrew retorts in a roar, "I do not smell! This armor would have prevented me from doing so!"

Eryn says, "This isn't getting us nowhere, I suggest we all turn away from each other and put them on. That means you, too, Andy."

Andrew turns around from the group and crosses his arms, "Fine!"

After the group put on their warm underwear, Eryn asks Andrew, "Now you can turn back around."

Andrew faces the group again, "Well, let's go in, shall we?"

The group enters the cave. While that's happening, let's see what's in the Hyperdimension again.

Neptune enters Vox Magna's cave, "Hey! I got something to tell you about Andy!"

Vox replies calmly, "He went missing."

Neptune calms down and asks, "How did you know? Are you some sort of psychic?"

Vox shakes his head, "I got gadgets that can track him." He pulls one out, "It seems that he's in a different dimension, not the Ultradimension and not his own… somewhere else."

Neptune asks, "How do I get there?"

Vox looks down and sighs, "I don't know. And for some reason, I'm picking up a lot of viral energy coming from Andrew right now. I believe it has something to do with why he vanished."

Neptune flails her arms, "I need directions to the dimension right now, gramps! My GPU needs me out there!"

Vox chuckles and tries to calm her down, "Relax, Purple Heart… I have no way of entering this dimension but I know someone who does."

Neptune asks, "Who?"

Vox thinks for moment and then remembers, "That's right… they aren't here anymore. Well! I know that Histoire can open portals, too. Bring her here and I'll figure out the rest."

Neptune nods, "You got it, gramps!" She runs out of the cave in a flash.

Back with Andrew's group, they explore the icy caves. Fang comments, "These underwear work wonders!"

Eryn takes a look at Fang and grimaces, "Take your hands out of your pants, Fang!"

Fang asks, "Why? My hands would freeze if I didn't."

Andrew says relating to the girls, "Because it's gross. This is coming from an unlovable freak of nature here!"

Fang takes them out, "Ugh… fine. Geez! It's so freaking cold here!"

Andrew take a look around the cave and then replies, "I feel just fine. I feel like a warm fire is inside of me. So toasty!"

Fang frowns hearing that, "Lucky…"

Tiara goes by near Andrew and comments, "He's actually pretty warm to be around."

Eryn goes near Andrew as well and nods, "Yeah! Andy… you're pretty useful."

Andrew looks at the both of them and says, "Hey… knock it off! I'm not a fireplace and I do not like this kind of close contact!"

Cui jumps on Andrew's shoulders and curls itself near his neck.

Tiara looks at Cui, "Cui even likes you, too."

Andrew growls, "Where's the damn fury?"

Instead of a fury… a monster appears! Eryn looks at it, "It's a Venti. Andrew, now it's time to see how you fight."

Andrew comments, "What the hell is a Venti?"

The Venti charges at Andrew with all it got.

Andrew gets ready for it, "It's all mine! Grrraaaaaghhh!" Andrew catches its charge and holds it down. "Yeah… you like that, huh? See if you like, too!" Andrew picks it up and slams it over the place before throwing it at Fang, "You next!"

Fang runs towards it and does a sword combo before destroying it, "Yeah! That was a piece of cake!"

Eryn sweatdrops, "You only finished it off…"

Andrew sniffs around, "I smell something…"

Fang tries sniffing, "I smell it, too! It smells awesome!"

Eryn groans, "Food again? It's only the middle of the night."

Andrew runs towards the trace of it but finds it hard to traverse, "Damn the slippery surfaces!" Andrew treads carefully trying to follow the source of the smell.

The group follows Andrew through the cave, fighting more monsters on the way and collecting more gold. Why do monsters have gold? Who knows?! Anyway…

Back in Planeptune's Bascilicom, Neptune enters the Sharicite room, "Histy? Is this a good time?"

Histoire looks at Neptune and can tell that she's looks worried, "What's wrong?"

Neptune asks her the situation, "Well, about that ship… Andy has went onboard and just vanished along with the ship. His grandfather wants to see you and ask you for your help."

Histoire looks surprised by the sudden want of assistance, she nods, "Ok, take me to him."

Neptune smiles and shouts, "You got it, Histy!" She leads Histoire to Vox's cave, "I got her just like you wanted, gramps."

Vox looks at Histoire, "Histoire…" Looking pretty serious.

Histoire frowns looking at Vox, "Vox… I know that we had a rocky relationship recently. Are you still mad at us?"

Vox shakes his head, "I'm not. I just want your help with finding my grandson. He's in an unknown dimension."

Histoire nods at the situation, "I understand. You want me to take Neptune into that dimension to find Andy?"

Vox nods, "Yes. Thanks for helping me. Also, I have been given noticed that he's currently running with viral energy. Do you know what that could mean?"

Histoire looks shocked by that, "W-what? That's news to me! That doesn't sound good. We better get to the bottom of this! Neptune… you better try to find what's causing Andy to be filled with viral energy."

Neptune nods, "You bet!"

Histoire asks Vox, "What do you want me to do?"

Vox chuckles, "I'm glad you asked, Histoire."

A bit later… Histoire is hooked up to a modem like machine. Neptune laughs at her, "Ha ha! Histy looks really funny right now!"

Histoire gets an angry face and tells Vox, "This better be good from how much my dignity is going away!"

Vox smiles at Histoire, "It is… be a good girl and hold still. I almost got this." Vox pats Histoire's head.

Neptune asks curiously, "What kind of history did you two had?"

Histoire sighs, "Well… aside from me saving his life from the car crash. The two of us had become great friends until one day I crushed his dreams."

Vox sighs recalling the event, "I wouldn't dwell on it. It's a dream passed on by my grandson anyway and now he needs help."

Histoire looks at Vox, "I'll help you. It's the least I can do for making it up to you."

Vox nods, "Good." He activates his machine and Histoire started electrocuting. "Endure it, Histoire! Endure it!"

Histoire tries enduring the thousands of volts going through her but it could be more, a portal appears which could mean it's a success. "Eureka!" Neptune shouts.

Vox hooks up another device which tracks Andrew's location, "Now eureka."

The portal shows a grassy plains followed by some old world looking towns. Neptune looks at it, "And I thought the Ultradimension was behind in technology."

Vox looks at Histoire and says, "Hurry on in, Neptune! I don't know how long Histoire can handle this."

Neptune nods and jumps inside, "Cannonball!"

Histoire's body shakes violently until she gets propelled around the cave ricocheting everywhere until eventually caught by Vox, "Whoa! What was that?!"

Vox explains, "I used the modem to enhance your portal opening powers. Then I used the Xelor tracker to change the coordination of the portal."

Histoire coughs trying to recover from the immense amount of energy, "Well… it's all up to Neptune now."

Vox sweatdrops, "At least there isn't any side effects, I hope…"

Several monsters later and a trip through the icy cave… they reach the source of the smell. Andrew comments, "There are others looking for the damn furies?! It's not just Tiara?"

Eryn mentions, "There's a bunch of fencers out there looking for the same thing."

Andrew and the group sees a girl about Fang's age and seems to be fine in the cold climate. She has short black hair and green eyes; she wears an orange jacket that has test tube in the pockets and a white top that just ties up around her breasts. She has black pants with black shoes. She looks at them and says, "I'm surprised that there's some people who would travel in here."

Andrew look at her and asks, "Are you fine in this cold cave? You are hardly wearing anything that will keep you warm."

The woman replies at Andrew, "Just what are you?" Paying no attention to Andrew's question but more so about his appearance.

Andrew shouts out angrily, "I'm a freaking monster beast creature guy! What more do you want from me?! Would you like my birth certificate or a blood sample?!"

The woman just stares weirdly at Andrew trying to take in what he said. Eryn says, "Don't mind him. He's actually very sweet, just not in this form."

The woman asks, "So what, is he a werewolf or something?"

Andrew replies saying, "That is a pretty accurate assumption. But, it's not about what I am, is it? You have something we want… or more accurately, you are standing in a close proximity to the thing that we want."

The woman asks, "The fury?"

Andrew points to her, "Aha! So you are after it as well! We want it too and we'll do what it takes to get it? So what will it be? A duel… or a date with one of us."

Fang shouts out, "Don't drag me into this!"

The woman sweatdrops, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just here to study it."

Andrew begins to talk some more, "So, a date you want, then a date you will… huh? You aren't here to nab it?"

The woman shakes her head and introduces herself, "My name's Harley, I'm a Fairyologist."

Andrew sweatdrops and asks, "And what the hell is a Fairyologist?"

Harley explains in greater detail, "It's a person who studies fairies." She notices Eryn beside Fang, "You have a fairy! Would you like to trade?"

Andrew says, "That means you have one as well…"

A big barley guy shows up, "My name's Bahus. And how dare you try to trade me after all that we've been through."

Harley smiles, "Just a joke. You need to lighten up, some."

Fang asks, "So, what was the smell about?"

Harley gets reminded, "Oh, that's probably the snack that Bahus cooked for me."

Andrew looks at Bahus, "So this guy can cook?"

Fang drools and shouts excitedly, "Then we should definitely trade!"

Eryn smacks Fang, "Don't be an idoit, Fang!"

Andrew looks at Bahus some more, "And he's a fairy?"

Bahus nods, "Indeed I am a fairy."

Andrew snickers, "That's the manliest fairy I ever seen…"

Bahus grumbles, "You dare mock me when your appearance looks like that?"

Harley asks, "Are you a fairy, too?"

Andrew sighs and says sarcastically, "Yes, I'm a fairy, too."

Harley took this seriously and gets closer to Andrew, "Then I must study you as well!"

Andrew roars out, "I was being sarcastic! God! Why are you so obsessed with fairies?!"

Harley replies, "Fairyologist."

Andrew growls, "I know!" He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down, "Ok… so, can we grab that fury or not?"

Harley asks, "What do you need it for?"

Andrew explains, "So we can revive the goddess, yadda, yadda, yadda… so more importantly I can go home and get cured of this awful curse."

Harley nods, "Then by all means grab it."

Andrew nods back and says as he steps towards it, "Thanks. Now, let's get out of this stupid cave." He gets the fury and that's that.

Fang groans, "Thank god that's over. Let's get out of here and get something to eat."

Bahus suggests, "How about we go to the Sunflower inn so I can cook us something to satisfy your appetites?"

Fang cheers, "Hell to the yes!"

Andrew sighs, "Well… I'm useless again. Cooking is one thing that I was dragged here anyway."

Bahus asks, "You cook, too?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, but not as well as you do. Dude, I smelled that shit and it was good! How on earth did you manage to cook like that?"

Bahus chuckles, "I could tell you but that would take forever to explain in great detail for you to get the full understanding of it."

Andrew mentions, "And the author doesn't really know."

Bahus nods, "That, too."

Eryn suggests, "You know… you could get cooking lessons for Bahus if you really wanted to."

Andrew's ears perk up, "That's an excellent idea!"

Bahus replies not fully convinced, "Well… I never took on an apprentice before."

Andrew starts begging, "Please? I really want to learn how to cook better! Maybe to, I don't know… have friends over to impress, have a big banquet for all my CPUs back home or the most farfetched one… to feed a bunch of monster girls I have at my house for unexplained reasons!"

Bahus looks impressed, "I never seen that much dedication to cooking in my entire life! I will train you!"

Andrew raises his arms happily, "Yeah! You are awesome, Bahus!"

Fang asks, "Now can we leave this icy cave?"

Andrew nods and they head out. At the inn that they are staying, Bahus has made big meal for his new friends… with the help of Andrew.

Bahus laughs heartily, "Dig in, everyone!"

Fang drools, "Aw, man! This looks so good!"

They begin eating the food and everyone seems to be enjoying it. Eryn asks, "So… how much did Andrew help you with?"

Andrew cuts in as Bahus was going to say, "Enough! Just shut up and shove some food into your mouth!"

Fang asks Andrew, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Andrew shakes his head and says, "No… I'm going to go outside for a bit." He opens the door and heads outside.

Fang shrugs and says, "Well… I'm eating his food, then!" He continues to eat.

Andrew stands outside sighing, "Why am I here?! At what point did that virus god send me here? It's stupid!"

A voice shouts out, "Look out!"

A loud crash is heard and everyone steps outside… Fang is still munching on the food but he's still outside.

Eryn asks, "Who is that?"

The flying figure gets up and greets everyone, "Hiya! My name's Neptune! I'm the goddess of Planeptune!"

Andrew looks at her for a bit and then shouts out, "What's the big idea?! You crashed into me, you nutjob!"

Neptune looks at Andrew and says, "Geez, sorry… you don't have to yell like that. Say… have you guys seen my buddy Andy anywhere?"

Eryn says to the group, "Can't say that I'm not surprised that she doesn't recognize him."

Andrew tells her, "I'm Andrew!"

Neptune looks at Andrew for a bit and denies it, "Nah! You don't look anything like him, he isn't a big ugly monster like you are. That reminds me…" She pulls out her katana, "I may need to kill you now, it's my job and such, sorry."

Andrew sweatdrops as this might have gotten serious, "Whoa! Really, I am Andrew! Look!" He tries looking for something to prove it. He couldn't find anything of the sort, "Just wait until morning, that'll convince you!"

Neptune then assumes, "Wait… did you do something to him, you monster?! I won't forgive you!"

Neptune slashes at Andrew but he dodges with a sweatdrop rolling down his face, "Really, I am Andrew! I know that your favorite food is pudding, your favorite video game genre is retro and your nickname is Nep Nep."

Neptune still isn't convinced, "That isn't enough! You might have gotten that from Andy before you killed him! Gasp! You killed him, didn't you?!"

Eryn tries to calm her down, "He is Andy! Just, chill out!"

Neptune replies, "You all are with him, I can't trust you all!"

Andrew grabs the food from Fang and gives it to Neptune, "Here, eat this!"

Neptune grabs it and says, "It might be poisoned…"

Andrew shakes his head, "Trust me, the only one who would poison food is Tiara."

Tiara replies a bit upset, "You are still on that?"

Andrew shrugs, "If it's the truth, then I had to say."

Neptune nods and says, "Alright… but I still don't know If it will convince me." She eats it and then her eyes glistens, "This is so good! It reminds me of…"

Andrew nods, "Bingo."

Neptune then embraces Andrew, "Andy! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you!"

Andrew hugs her back, "I know… I wouldn't recognize myself if it weren't the fact that I'm me."

Neptune asks, "So… is there any more food left?"

Bahus laughs, "Of course! Let's get back inside and enjoy!"

* * *

 **With that, they all have a big feast! What will happen next time? Well… do what I tell you and you'll know!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Magical-Death: Yep! That's where I got the inspiration from! And I think I got it where Andrew and Neptune won't be as bad with each other as we thought. That might change very easily considering how easy it is to annoy Beast Andrew. I might think he will try to control that a bit more so he doesn't hurt her. The abilities of Beast Andrew might show up next chapter, it's hinting since he radiates heat.**

* * *

 **That's all so happy reading or else! The Viral Beast demands so!**


	4. Difficulty Is Set

**Last time on Hyperdimension Overclocked F, Andrew and his team went to the Katticus ice caves and got the second Fury. Only 98 left to go, right?**

* * *

After eating the meal, Andrew explains the situation to Neptune in the greatest detail he can explain to her in his beast form. Neptune nods, "So, you all are gathering these sword things called furies which will awaken the goddess of this dimension?"

Andrew nods, "Yep, that's the jest of it. I know this is kind of ridiculous but that's how it works here."

Tiara mentions, "So, Andy says that you are a goddess, you don't look like much to me."

Neptune replies, "I am a goddess! I'll prove it!" She tries transforming but can't, "What's the big deal?! Why aren't I Nepping up?"

Tiara scoffs, "Just as I suspected, you are nothing but a poser."

Andrew shouts, "She is a freaking goddess! She just…" He tries thinking of a solution until finally finding one, "She doesn't have share energy here!"

Fang asks, "What's that?"

Andrew replies, "It's energy that goddesses need to get stronger, the more her people believe in her, the bigger her sharicite becomes and that's what powers her up. Without it, she's just as strong as her human form can be."

Tiara says, "That might mean she can't help us much."

Andrew shouts, "Neptune's my friend and if you say one more thing about her, I won't hesitate to claw your freaking eyes out with my beast claws!"

Tiara huffs with pleasure, "Oh my… maybe you should try it…"

Andrew groans, "Man, you're a freak."

Neptune asks, "What's the deal with your personality? It's all…"

Andrew finishes her sentence, "Repulsive? Well, that's how this form is, I guess. Just like my GPU form acts, this one acts differently as well. Meaning that you could piss me off if you tried."

Neptune smiles, "Really?"

Andrew says, "Don't even attempt to do that, I really don't want to hate you."

Neptune laughs, "Don't be silly, Andy! There's no way you could possibly hate me!"

Andrew growls, "It's starting…"

Fang says, "Maybe you shouldn't piss him off. Who knows what he could do if you get him to attack you."

Neptune asks, "So… how did you become this in the first place?"

Andrew says, "That stupid viral god, Stuxnet did this to me! Who knows where he is now."

Neptune then asks, "Then what are you doing helping them when your main goal is to find Stuxnet?"

Andrew grunts as he really didn't think about that and says, "I have no freaking clue, but I can't really step out of it now. Might as well help them out in the meantime."

Eryn sighs from tiredness, "Well, I think we should get some sleep and get the next fury in the morning."

Neptune asks, "Oh yeah, how many of these things are we supposed to collect?"

Andrew sighs, "One hundred. We only got two."

Neptune exclaims, "Holy smokes! That's hardly any! You're never going to get them all in time!"

Andrew yawns, "Let's talk about fury gathering in the morning. I want to get out of this form as quick as possible."

With that, the others begin turning in for bed, the innkeeper mentions, "By the way, we are kind of on a shortage of rooms right now, so I'm not sure if your purple haired friend can sleep in tonight."

Neptune replies with a smile, "That's fine! I can share a room with Andy!"

Andrew blinks and then says, "Say, what?"

Neptune turn towards Andrew, "Why not? We are buddies for life so it should be no problem."

Andrew turns towards the group and Eryn replies, "I actually share a room with Fang so it's not that weird to share a room with her, Andy."

Andrew looks at himself, "But, the way I am now. How are we going to fit?"

Neptune pushes Andrew along, "We can figure that out when we see the room! Let's compromise together!"

Andrew asks looking back at her as she pushes him, "Compromise?"

Neptune nods, "Yeah! Convince me if you deserve sleeping on the bed."

Andrew roars outloud, "Say what?! You sleep on the floor! I worked my tail off in this dimension! I deserve the bed!"

Neptune says, "Wait until we get in the room, Andy!"

Andrew says in his mind, "How the hell is she even pushing me? She's really freaking strong in her base form."

At the room that they reserved, just as he thought… one bed. Neptune shouts, "I call the bed!" She jumps on top of the bed.

Andrew growls, "I said I want the freaking bed! I'm not letting you have your way this time! You have to earn it just like I did!"

Neptune is already asleep as she lets out a yawn and snoozes away.

Andrew growls some more, "I'm not having this! Grr…!" He crosses his arms and taps his foot, "You better get up or I won't hesitate to… grah!" He holds his head in anger.

Neptune is fast asleep and still doesn't hear Andrew, "Zzz…"

Andrew huffs, "Hmph!" He looks at Neptune sleeping and then sighs, "She does look cute when she's sleeping. Sigh…" He gets on the floor and curls himself up like a cat and sleeps like that, "This is so humiliating…" He slowly drifts off to sleep.

The next day, Neptune shouts out, "Andy! Wake up, it's morning!"

Andrew sighs, "Ugh… thank god! I hated sleeping on the floor. Never again, ok?" He gets up and stretches, popping his back. He looks at himself, "Yep, I'm normal again."

Neptune smiles, "Yep! Back to your normal Andy self."

Andrew asks, "Please don't make me sleep on the floor again. Can we compromise a bit harder?"

Neptune laughs, "We'll see! Let's see if our pals are up!"

Andrew nods, "Sounds good."

They head to the lobby inn and the others were waiting for them.

Fang sighs, "It's about time you two woke up."

Andrew replies, "You could have woken us up earlier."

Eryn then says, "Well, it doesn't matter anyway 'cause Bahus is making food right now."

Andrew then gasps, "I'm missing out on the important lessons of cooking! Where is he? I must learn!"

Neptune chuckles at Andrew's reaction, "Wow, why does cooking get you this worked up? Isn't gaming your hobby like it is mine?"

Andrew replies, "Well… maybe I want to impress someone like…"

Neptune smiles, "Daaaw, you want to impress me? You're so sweet, Andy."

Andrew sweatdrops and mutters, "At least you knew who I was referring to."

Harley points to where Bahus is, "He's in the inn kitchen."

Andrew says, "Huh, it's weird that he's making food when there are employees working here that would do it for us."

Harley nods, "Yeah, but he loves cooking so…"

Andrew shrugs, "Can't see nothing wrong there. I'm surprised that they let him do it."

Eryn clears her throat, "Anyway, now is the perfect time to discuss how we are going to gather more furies. Because Andrew is right about one thing, we only got two. We need to figure out how we are going to gather all one hundred and revive the goddess."

They all become quiet to think of something to speed this up, except for Neptune, who is thinking about the food. Even Fang is thinking about it, possibly because he wants to speed this up so he can get this done quicker. Andrew suggests, "How about we split up. We could make teams to get different furies at once."

Eryn looks at Andrew for a bit taking in his idea.

Andrew sweatdrops, "What's wrong? Is what I said a bad idea?"

Eryn shakes her head, "It's actually a good idea. We'll make the teams after breakfast."

Tiara suggests, "Making teams is fine, as long as I'm still with Andy. He knows how to get things done."

Andrew sweatdrops, "OK, but only if you don't insult Neptune anymore."

Xelor says, "Yes, leave that to me."

Andrew looks down at Xelor, "Oh yeah, you actually talk when I'm normal."

Harley says, "Your watch can talk?"

Andrew nods, "Yep. And he loves to insult Neptune and tell her how much of a bad goddess she is. But, you won't do that, right?"

Xelor beeps, "Only if she does a lackluster job."

Andrew chuckles, "Since when does she do that?" He looks at Neptune who is drooling on the table, "H-hey! Please don't drool on the table, the employees will have more work to do."

Neptune says while groaning, "Food… I need it…"

Fang's eyes widens, "She likes food even more than me… I think she's my kind of goddess."

Andrew chuckles, "Heh heh… yeah. I knew you would say something like that." Andrew moves closer towards Neptune, "Hey, you can wait a bit more. It's not going to take that long. You can wait it out, right?"

Neptune turns towards Andrew, "It's hard to do that when that delicious aroma is lingering the inn! My mouth can't stop drooling!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "J-just not on the tables, ok?"

Neptune then goes towards Andrew, "Then should I drool on you? It's not going to stop until the food is ready."

Andrew sweatdrops some more trying to decide, "Um… sure. I would most like if you didn't drool at all."

Neptune leans on Andrew and continues drooling on him, "You're the best, Andy. I get away with most things with you around."

Andrew shutters feeling the drool on him, "N-no problem…"

Xelor sighs, "You are spoiling Neptune a lot. I think even more so than Nepgear."

Andrew chuckles a bit, "Oh, really? Well… I don't mind that much; I am a very tolerant person."

Fang then says, "OK… now I don't think she's a very good goddess anymore."

Andrew looks at Fang surprised by his statement, "Why do you think that?"

Fang replies, "That jacket you have on looks nice and seeing her drool on it slowly pisses me off."

Andrew seeing Fang's jacket makes him know that he kind of cares about cool looking jackets, "Oh, huh, I guess that's kind of true."

Bahus suddenly returns with the food, "Here you all are! Please enjoy to your hearts content!"

Neptune stops leaning and exclaims happily, "Suh-weet! You're amazing, Bahus!"

Bahus smiles at Neptune's complement and gives a hearty laugh, "Glad you are impressed! Enjoy!"

They begin eating, a while later… Neptune sighs contently, "Fwah! I don't know how you do it, but it's very delicious!"

Bahus laughs, "If only Harley complements me that much…"

Harley ignores that and says, "So… are we making the teams now?"

Eryn nods, "Yep, so Andy… how do you want our teams to be?"

Andrew is a bit shocked, "Huh? Why do you turn to me?"

Fang replies, "Because you came up with the idea and to be honest, I don't give a shit about strategy making. You can be the leader for all I care. I'm just here for the ride."

Eryn scolds Fang, "He's just helping! This is mainly our quest and don't you go dumping it on him! Now, I could happily give it to him and let you do whatever you want if you want to continue being lazy!"

Fang growls, "Fine…"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Ok… Well, depending on how many furies we can get at once is how many teams we are going to have. Let's ask Lola about the furies she knows about."

Eryn asks, "You're going to pay, right?"

Andrew nods, "Yes… I do have gold now so… yes, I will."

They head outside and searches the town for Lola. And as usual, she's right where they always meet her.

Lola sees them and exclaims happily, "Welcome! My most valuable customers! What would you like to know today?"

Neptune laughs hearing her voice, "She sounds like a younger Compa!"

Andrew tries shushing her, "Yes… I know." Whispering to Neptune, he then replies to Lola, "Alright. Do you have locations to multiple furies? We would be glad to pay as much as it takes."

Lola gives the group a smile saying, "There is two I can give you now. One is cheaper than the other and the other is a bit more expensive and more dangerous."

Fang asks, "What kind of sense does that make? The more expensive is more dangerous?"

Andrew shrugs, "Maybe there's a reason for that. Anyway, I'll take those, thanks." He pays Lola the gold.

Lola beams, "Ah, the sweet sound of gold plinking! The locations are Yatatan Lava Flows and Kidanar. I'll warn you about Kidanar, the Fury has been taken by members of Dorfa."

Andrew and Neptune look at her confusingly, "What the heck is Dorfa?"

Eryn nods, "Yeah, we expect you to say that. They are an organization of Fencers that are trying to revive the Vile God."

Andrew nods, "Ah… so our enemies."

Neptune shouts, "I call going there! How about it, Andy?"

Andrew sweatdrops, "We… don't know what we are up against so it could be something bad."

Fang shrugs, "I guess we can go to Yatatan Lava Flows of that's ok with you."

Eryn looks at Fang, "Giving them the more dangerous fury? Need I to remind you that it's your job to collect the furies? And Dorfa are more after you than them anyway."

Fang nods, "And that's why they are perfect to go. They aren't fencers and that means that they won't know that they are threats."

Andrew thinks about it, "Huh, maybe Fang is on to something. I'm kind of curious what these Dorfa are all about."

Neptune beams, "Yeah! Andy isn't afraid of them and neither am I!"

Harley says, "We'll go with Fang and Eryn. You two have the honor of meeting the Dorfa organization."

Neptune mentions, "You haven't even met them yet, have you?"

Fang shrugs, "More or less, we are only heard about them."

Andrew shrugs, "Well, maybe they aren't that bad, and if they are…" Andrew transforms into his GPU form, "Please, I have dealt with bigger threats than them."

Eryn says, "That kind of talk will get you killed, Andy."

Andrew ignores her, "Let's go to Kidanar and defeat these guys and take what's rightfully ours!"

Neptune tries transforming, "Shoot! I still can't transform here!"

Andrew looks at her saying, "Well… that sucks. Share energy isn't a thing to find here anyway."

Neptune then says, "Well, you should carry me there now that you're suited up."

Andrew without any complaints carries Neptune bridal style, "Ok." He looks at Tiara, "So, are you going with Fang, Tiara?"

Tiara nods saying, "Are you crazy? There's no way I'll be anywhere near that organization. But, I wish you both good luck. And… don't die, my servant."

Andrew sighs, "Thanks, Tiara. Really helpful there." He goes towards a direction, "Well… Here we go!" He then runs off to Kidanar while carrying Neptune in his arms..

Eryn then looks at Fang, "So, we're going to the Yatatan Lava Flows?"

Fang nods, "Yep!" He thinks to himself, "Wow, having Andy to do the hard ones is actually a great idea!"

Eryn groans as if she can hear Fang's thoughts, "Let's go…"

We will follow mostly on Andrew and Neptune's travels because it's where the plot is. The others is easy to understand what might happen, unless… well, let's see anyway.

As they arrive Kidanar, they noticed something odd, Andrew points it out, "Wow… completely deserted."  
Neptune then shouts out, "Dorfa is probably slacking! Let's get the fury and be the first to finish!"

Andrew shakes his head, "That's not all. As deserted, I meant there's no people, but if you take a look over there." He points towards the village swarmed with insects, "Not to be sounding morbid or anything, but I think these things are responsible for those." He then points to undead creatures. "Wow, something you really don't see all too much in the Hyperdimension, huh?"

Neptune then says, "So, what you're saying is that all the villagers died to those insects and now they have risen up as zombies?"

Andrew shrugs, "Well, that's what I'm gathering from scanning them. Unless you got a better assumption to what happened here."

Neptune shakes her head, "Nope! Yours is really accurate to me, almost sounds like something from a movie."

Andrew laughs, "Clichéd as well, let's get over there and find the fury." The two slides down to where they're at and gets closer to the village. "Where's the Dorfa corporation at? They would have to be here if there's a fury, right?"

They continuing travelling looking for any signs of the fury, the insects taking a notice of the two and swarms of them goes right at them, "Well, time to Nep these bugs up! You got your insect repellent ready, Andy?" Neptune says as she summons her weapon.

Andrew charges his armcannon, "You know it, Neptune!"

The two begin fighting the insects and now the zombies as they now want a piece of them, Andrew jumps up and blast a group from below and Neptune slashes the insects making a kabob out of them.

A nearby member of Dorfa notices them and informs one of the heavenly king of Dorfa that's currently scouting the area, "Paiga, there's two individuals out there not in relations with us. They seem to be Fencers as well."

As the Dorfa group look at Andrew and Neptune fighting, Paiga looks at them as well not liking what he's seeing, "This is going to cause some problems with our plans. Might as well take them out before they interfere with our plans." They move out.

As the two wipe out the monsters, they sigh as they finish them up, "Phew! That was quite a workout! What about you, Andy?" Neptune says as she wipes sweat from her brow.

Andrew transforms back to normal panting, "Yep… tiresome. Maybe we can find the fury before-"

Just as he was about to say something, they are suddenly surrounded by a group of fencers ready to battle with their weapons. The two look around them and then they see Paiga approaching them.

Paiga introduces himself, "Greetings, fencers. I'm one of the heavenly kings of Dorfa, Paiga. I advise you to give me the furies you have and you can leave here unscathed."

Andrew looks around and sees that him and Neptune is outnumbered and surrounded by these fencers of Dorfa. Neptune tries to trick him, "No! You got it all wrong! We aren't after the furies! We just wanted to grind for experience! I'm a goddess, we are practically born for grinding!"

Paiga chuckles, "You, a goddess? Yeah, I've been fooled before but that by far is the most ridiculous things that I ever heard and someone like me won't be fooled by that."

Andrew says, "Well, we don't even have furies. I can't even use them, I'm not a fencer."

Paiga says, "You're not a fencer? Well, judging by what I just saw… that's a lie. You two are fencers and you better give us the furies you have right now."

Neptune sighs, "He doesn't believe us, Andy! What should we do?"

Andrew looks around and says, "Well, we better fight our way out of this."

Paiga says, "Get them!"

The surrounding fencers bring out their weapons and ready them at Andrew and Neptune. Neptune summons her weapon, "Let's Nep these guys up! This is what they get for doubting us."

Andrew taps his watch and then says with a sweatdrop, "My power is drained…err… I can't fight right now."

Neptune groans, "Are you serious? A circumstantial inconvenience like that is so clichéd!"

Andrew nods, "Somehow… I kind of expected this. Do you think you can take this many foes all by yourself, Neptune?"

Neptune looks around and says, "I dunno… I am very awesome but considering that this might be a boss fight, I'm not so sure."

Just as Paiga's men was about to attack them, something else happened instead, something covers up the sky and the men look up. Much to Paiga's dismay he says, "What's going on? What's that?"

Andrew knew what it was, "It's freaking Stuxnet… why now of all times?"

Neptune assumes, "Wow, he must know that we were screwed and came to help us."

Paiga says, "I'm not having something interrupt us, I'm not getting into trouble with Dorfa."

Andrew mentions, "Yeah, that guy up there… he's bad news. I think you should leave." He points up to the ship.

Paiga grunts and says, "I'm not leaving without accomplishing my goal."

Andrew begins grunting, "Argh… right. He's here… that means." He then transforms into his beast form. "Are you kidding me?! Even the appearance of this guy transforms me?! It's not even nighttime!"

Neptune cheers, "Yahoo! This is a stroke of luck! Now we can fight them off!" She raises an arm in the air.

Andrew gets ready into his battle position, "Right, I got a really awesome strategy! Let's tear them up!" He then roars.

As the Dorfa fencers close in at the two, Andrew jumps up 20 feet in the air carrying Neptune in his hands. "Go!" Andrew throws Neptune towards them as she launches an attack at them.

Neptune shouts, "Cross Combination!" She launches an attack at the fencers hitting three of them instead of the usual one due to Andrew's assistance.

Andrew charges a something from his mouth, something fiery, "Blazing Inferno!" He shoots a ring of fire around Neptune protecting her from the fencers and attacking them as well.

Neptune cheers jumping in the air, "Wahoo! That was a new one!"

Andrew lands near Neptune, "It sure was! Got any more men to mess up?"

Paiga was just stricken with fear as he sees his men go down so easily, "…" He just grunts.

Andrew messes with him, "What's that? I can't speak coward."

Paiga sweatdrops as he looks at Andrew's monstrous form, "W-what are you?"

Andrew shouts out, "I'm the GPU and she's the goddess of Planeptune! And don't you forget it, buddy!"

A silver haired girl with mouse ears giggles, "Are you going to fight them, Paiga? That's what fencers do."

Paiga grunts, "Be quiet! I'll…"

Andrew says, "Your fairy, I take it. Maybe you should fight us, it'll be so much fun taking the fury that way than to have you cowardly run away."

Paiga grunts, "I will fight you!" He readies his weapon.

Andrew reminds him, "Maybe you should reconsider that. I'm this and that's up there." He points to the ship floating above.

It begins lowering down, which gets Paiga very afraid, "Just what is that, exactly?"

Andrew begins shrugging, "No clue, only know that he is responsible for this." He points to himself, "I think I should try kicking his ass now that he's low enough and visible."

The ship begins lowering someone via a gravity pump aliens use to abduct things, Stuxnet appears once again, "Greetings lower lifeforms." He notices Andrew, "I've noticed that my experiment has settled in this world nicely."

Paiga asks, "What are you? What do you want?"

Stuxnet says, "Why to corrupt the world, of course. And what are you collecting? Furies, are they? Hmm… I wonder if that vile god would be of some use to me."

Paiga gasps, "Does that mean that you're stronger than the vile god?"

Stuxnet smiles, "That is debatable. I don't know of its power but judging by this world's primitive landscape, I believe I am."

Paiga then bows down, "Please let I and Dorfa follow you. Together, we can change the world."

Andrew groans, "Oh, shit."

Neptune gasps, "Is that what Stuxnet does? If I knew that, I would have followed you to that ship."

Stuxnet looks at Neptune, "Goddess of Planeptune, even if you have stepped forth at my ship, you wouldn't be able to stop me. I am beyond your comprehension."

Paiga asks again, "So? My paycheck would greatly improve if we can have you on board."

Stuxnet then says, "I suppose I can have a few followers of this world to corrupt it. What you guys do after my corruption is up to you."

Paiga laughs, "Yes! Now…" After he has a lot of confidence, he asks Andrew and Neptune without fear, "Hand over your furies!"

Stuxnet says, "They do not have them. We don't need them, anyway. I'll be sure to make sure you will go through your plan."

Andrew gasps, "You're freaking helping them?!"

Stuxnet laughs, "Why, of course, my belligerent experiment. Their goal is to awaken the vile god that has a similar goal to what I have in mind. Why not assist them and in return, they'll be my followers?"

Andrew growls, "You f*cking douchebag."

Stuxnet laughs, "Insult me all you want. You will never stop me. Let's go, my apprentice."

Paiga nods, "Yes, my lord."

The two heads in to the ship and they fly off. Andrew slowly transforms back, "Grr… that… ugh."

Neptune nods, "I know. But, hey! Look on the bright side, they didn't even get the fury. Why not we grab it?"

Andrew sighs, "It won't do any good. Stuxnet is closer to his goal than any of us. Who knows what he'll do to this world or ours."

Neptune shouts, "Don't go all emo on me just yet! I have your back and so does everyone else! Let's grab ourselves a fury and continue on our quest!"

Andrew nods but still feeling upset, "Ok."

They grab their fury and head back to the inn, they begin resting until the others show up with their fury in tow.

Eryn announces, "We got the fury. What about you two?"

Andrew nods and says sadly, "Got it, too."

Fang asks, "What's wrong? You would be excited if you got the fury, right?"

Andrew sighs, "Well…"

Andrew tells everyone what happened with him and Neptune. Everybody gasps.

Eryn shouts, "So Dorfa is now working with a bigger threat! The very same one that's sent you here and made you that monster?"

Andrew nods, "That's the gist of it."

Tiara says, "You can stop him, right?"

Andrew looks down sadly, "I don't know if I can. I don't even know the virus god's weakness, if he has one. How can I stop something like that?"

Harley says, "I don't know but you better think of something fast. That thing might strike now if he wants."

Andrew lays his head on the table, "I'm really stressed right now. We should take a break. I want to."

Eryn shouts, "A break?! We now are informed by this and you're taking a break?!"

Andrew says to Eryn, "I'm overwhelmed, ok? Can you at least grant me a bit to take this in and try to figure out a plan?"

Eryn nods, "Alright. That sounds reasonable. Let's all rest for now and continue later.

* * *

 **And the heroes rest. What might happen next time now that Stuxnet has joined the Dorfa corporation with armies of his henchmen and theirs? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Magical-Death: Yep! Good ol' Nep Nep! I hope you liked what happened here. Andrew did a fiery thing with his form and some things happen. Andrew can be useful in battle because of his beast form and his GPU form.**

 **Fateburn: Thanks!**

* * *

 **That's all so happy reading and sorry this took a bit, I got sick… again and now I'm back for reals, hopefully.**


End file.
